Desenamorarme de Harry Potter
by HappinessHitHer
Summary: Hermione Granger nunca cumplía sus propósitos. Este año, decidió que fueran menos para alcanzar a cumplirlos. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de estos propósitos es dejar de amar al amor de su vida?


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, pero eso es obvio.

**Advertencia:** esta historia tiene contenido adulto, no te diré que lo leas si eres mayor de 18 años, yo leía lemmons desde los 15. Así que sólo te recomiendo discreción jajajaja. Enjoy the show!

**Desenamorarme de Harry Potter**

**31 de diciembre de 2004**

**19:40**

Un apuesto joven de cristalinos ojos verdes se encontraba frente a ella mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado.

Y ella se sintió desfallecer.

* * *

**31 de diciembre de 2003**

**09:53**

Después de 24 años de propósitos fallidos, Hermione sabía que los tradicionales doce propósitos eran demasiados para su fuerza de voluntad, así que tomó la decisión de reducirlos a cinco. Cinco propósitos grandes y bien cumplidos serían ganancia suficiente.

Se sentó en el escritorio de su departamento, el cual tenía vista hacia el río Támesis, y se perdió un rato en el paisaje escasamente nevado que se presentaba frente a ella. Cuando recuperó la concentración, tomo un pedazo de pergamino, su pluma favorita y un tintero y comenzó a escribir.

_Propósitos del 2004:_

_1. Dejar de morderme las uñas. Es un hábito horrendo._

_2. Ganar mi primer gran caso en la corte. Sé que el caso de los elfos de Cardigan llegará a los tribunales y yo seré quien lo gane._

_3. Redecorar mi departamento. Este es el lugar perfecto para vivir y yo lo tengo en el olvido. Un poco de color y muebles nuevos le vendrán bien._

_4. Tener el mejor cumpleaños de la historia. O si no de la historia, por lo menos el mejor de los cumpleaños de mi vida hasta ahora. No todos los años cumples 25 años…_

Suspiró profundamente antes de escribir el último propósito.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Si no lo haces, no podrás avanzar con tu vida. Ya has sufrido mucho por eso… - le decía la vocecilla que habitaba en su cabeza y que, extrañamente, le recordaba a la Profesora McGonagall.

_5. Desenamorarme de Harry Potter._

* * *

**12 de febrero de 2004**

**14:25**

19 meses previos a este día, los elfos domésticos de Cardigan pidieron apoyo a Hermione Granger para lograr su liberación y la remuneración económica de su trabajo. Hermione no era más que una recién graduada del Colegio de Derecho Mágico de Londres, que llevaba 2 meses en su puesto en el Ministerio, pero que desde los 13 años había comenzado a prepararse para este momento: la defensa de los derechos obreros de los elfos domésticos.

Al ver que la rebelión en Cardigan iba en serio y que pronto el pensamiento de liberación élfica comenzó a esparcirse por todo Gales, Kingston Pugh, un adinerado y conservador mago galés, decidió hacer "justicia" por su propia mano y encerrar a 54 elfos en una cueva a prueba de magia que se encontraba en el extremo de la bahía. Posteriormente fueron rescatados por sus compañeros rebeldes quienes tomaron toda la Bahía de Cardigan. El resultado fue desastroso. Aunque afortunadamente no hubo decesos, sí hubo cuantiosos destrozos y la necesidad de modificar la memoria de decenas de muggles que presenciaron el acto.

El día de hoy, Hermione Granger luchaba contra el imperioso deseo de morderse las perfectamente manicuradas uñas mientras permanecía atenta a la resolución de Irene Peets, la jueza encargada del caso. Gwythyr y Liwsi, el elfo y la elfina que se acercaron por primera vez a Hermione para hablar del caso, se encontraban a su lado expectantes. Finalmente, después de discernir con el jurado, Irene Peets habló.

-Con la autoridad que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia y el Tribunal Superior de Justicia de Magos del Reino Unido, declaro culpable al Señor Kingston Pugh por privación ilegal de la libertad de 54 elfos domésticos. Asimismo, se someterá a un proceso de liberación a todo aquel elfo doméstico galés que desee que su trabajo sea remunerado.

Hermione casi se cae de la emoción. Sintió cómo las rodillas le temblaban y las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. Gwythyr y Liwsi la abrazaron eufóricamente mientras sollozaban ante tanta felicidad.

-Felicidades, Señorita Granger, sé que voy a seguir escuchando mucho de usted. Y espero su iniciativa de ley para extender esta declaración al resto del Reino Unido. – dijo con una sonrisa la jueza Peets.

-Así será, su señoría- contestó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

Hermione sintió un par de brazos que la tomaban por detrás. Harry Potter la abrazó con fuerza y la volteó para plantar un sonoro beso en su sien.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, Hermione. Desde hace mucho sabía que lo lograrías. - y le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Y Hermione sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, por lo que se aferró a su abrazo.

Y ahí, por los 18 segundos que duró el abrazo, nadie en este planeta fue más feliz que Hermione Granger.

* * *

**15 de mayo de 2004**

**08:22**

Hermione revisaba la lista de propósitos de año nuevo y sonreía al ver que los dos primeros propósitos estaban prácticamente cumplidos y que el tercero estaba a punto de realizarse. El timbre del departamento sonó y rápidamente dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en su cartera, el lugar donde siempre llevaba la lista.

El timbre sonó por 3 ocasiones más antes de que, apresuradamente, abriera la puerta para dar paso a dos hombres que traían su pedido de la mueblería. Tres sillones, un comedor, múltiples mesitas y una recámara después, los hombres abandonaron el departamento y Hermione dio un vistazo a la sala.

La noche previa había encantado una docena de brochas y se había encargado de pintar todas las paredes de un blanco perla precioso que contrastaba de manera increíble con las maderas de color chocolate que acababan de arribar. Decidió sacar las cinco cajas con decoraciones, sábanas y mantelería que había comprado y, cuando se disponía a colocar los objetos, el timbre sonó nuevamente.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos, tan tupidos que cubrían la cara de su portador. Hermione sonrió emocionada cuando Harry Potter apareció detrás de las flores y le dedicó su sonrisa de medio lado que tanto la volvía loca.

-¡Feliz día de remodelación!- exclamó Harry mientras entraba al departamento. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió complacido al ver el buen gusto de su amiga. – Como me dijiste que ibas a comprar tus decoraciones en rojo, creí que estas amiguitas podrían encajar en algún lugar de tu departamento.

-Son hermosas, Harry, muchas gracias- respondió Hermione tomando el ramo.

Las manos de ambos jóvenes rozaron.

Y ahí, en los 224 milisegundos que duró el contacto, el corazón de Hermione se saltó un latido.

* * *

**20 de septiembre de 2004**

**03:25**

Hermione y Harry entraron al departamento dando tumbos y muertos de la risa debido al evidente estado alcohólico de los dos.

Había sido una velada impresionante. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían ido a cenar temprano y sus chicos se habían encargado de recordarle las mejores épocas de cuando estaban juntos en Hogwarts, Hermione dejó escapar una risilla al recordar la cantidad de barbaridades que podían decir estando juntos. Posteriormente se dirigieron a un club nocturno muggle donde Ginny había reservado y, cuando llegaron, todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí; Hermione averiguó que Ginny (quien frecuentaba el lugar) se había encargado de vestirlos a todos y entrenarlos personalmente para que se comportaran de manera adecuada al ambiente muggle. Bebieron cócteles a placer y bailaron hasta que los corrieron del establecimiento.

Harry tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones de piel de la sala y se quitó los zapatos, para después acomodarse en el sofá. Hermione vio su reflejo en el amplio espejo que decoraba la sala: su cabello, que horas antes caía en cascada pulcramente sobre sus hombros, se encontraba sujetado en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza. El corto y entallado vestido añil que había escogido para la ocasión se encontraba con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, con una mancha de daiquirí de fresa en la falda y estaba ligeramente arrugado. Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban un brillo inigualable y no pudo evitar sonreírle a su reflejo después de haber pasado el mejor de los cumpleaños.

Un ruido la distrajo de sus cavilaciones y volteó a ver a Harry recostado en el sofá, roncando sonoramente mientras dormía en placidez. Al parecer, él también se la había pasado muy bien.

Tomó una cobija del armario de blancos y lo cubrió con ella. Harry se revolvió en el sillón y Hermione vio cómo se esbozó una sonrisa en su durmiente rostro.

Y ahí, Hermione supo que nunca nada le había causado tanta ternura como la vulnerabilidad de Harry mientras dormía. También supo que iba a ser muy difícil dejarlo ir.

* * *

**31 de diciembre de 2004**

**14:45**

Después de haber salido de Hogwarts, de haber ganado la batalla e iniciar su vida en Londres, Harry y Hermione tenían la tradición de pasar el último día del año viendo los especiales de fin de año en la televisión y comiendo comida chatarra.

Una hora antes, Hermione había intentado hacer un pastel, historia que terminó en tragedia cuando la batidora cobró vida propia y terminó cubriendo a la chica en harina, huevo, leche y polvo de chocolate. Harry se rió descaradamente de ella por varios minutos hasta que decidió ayudarla a limpiar el desastre y mandarla a que se duchara mientras él pedía una pizza.

El repartidor se encontraba en la puerta y le comentó a Harry que no tenía cambio para el billete de 20 libras que él le había proporcionado.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry afuera del baño, donde se escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo- ¿tienes 12 libras?

-Sí, checa mi cartera, está sobre la mesa de la cocina- contestó a gritos la joven desde la ducha.

Harry tomó la cartera de piel, se acercó a la puerta, le pagó al repartidor y tomó la pizza, colocando la cartera encima de la caja. Caminando hacia la sala casi se tropieza con un tapete y la cartera cayó abierta sobre el piso. Harry colocó la pizza sobre la mesa y se agachó a recoger la cartera, cuando vio un pedazo de pergamino en el piso.

La curiosidad fue mayor que él. Desdobló el papel y leyó el contenido.

_Propósitos del 2004:_

_1. Dejar de morderme las uñas. Es un hábito horrendo._

Harry sonrió al leer esto. Siempre se le hizo algo muy tierno, era raro ver fragilidad en Hermione y eso era uno de sus puntos débiles.

_2. Ganar mi primer gran caso en la corte. Sé que el caso de los elfos de Cardigan llegará a los tribunales y yo seré quien lo gane._

La sonrisa fue aún mayor. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de ella como cuando la vio abrazar a Gwythyr y Liwsi después de que la jueza Peets diera la sentencia.

_3. Redecorar mi departamento. Este es el lugar perfecto para vivir y yo lo tengo en el olvido. Un poco de color y muebles nuevos le vendrán bien._

Se habían divertido mucho ese día. También fue el primer día que se atrevió a darle flores a Hermione. Ese fue el día que lanzó la primera indirecta.

_4. Tener el mejor cumpleaños de la historia. O si no de la historia, por lo menos el mejor de los cumpleaños de mi vida hasta ahora. No todos los años cumples 25 años…_

Recordó cómo se encargó de planear hasta el último detalle. Su ex-novia y su mejor amigo fueron sus mejores aliados ese día. Hermione se veía preciosa. Ese vestido azul había generado cualquier cantidad de pensamientos pecaminosos y el deseo de besarla fue más fuerte que nunca.

Y entonces Harry leyó el último punto de la lista y su mundo se vino abajo.

_5. Desenamorarme de Harry Potter._

Y ahí, Harry sintió cómo el corazón se le quebraba en mil partes.

Pero así fue también cómo de inmediato se empezó a reconstruir: ese propósito aún no estaba tachado.

* * *

**31 de diciembre de 2004**

**19:39**

Ginny Weasley había planeado, en sus palabras, "la mejor fiesta de año nuevo de la historia". Hermione sólo sabía que tenían que ir o les mandaría el peor hechizo mocomurciélago de su repertorio.

Al saber de la fiesta, Harry le había pedido que fuera su pareja debido al estado de soltería de ambos y las ganas de evitar cualquier suceso embarazoso con alguna otra persona.

Hermione se entristeció al darse cuenta de que, por más que lo deseó, no pudo lograr el quinto propósito de su lista.

El timbre sonó y Hermione echó un último vistazo a su reflejo y sonrió satisfecha: su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado en un moño bajo, su maquillaje era discreto y apropiado para la ocasión y su vestido era la parte favorita de la chica: era dorado, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y se ceñía a su torso hasta convertirse en una falda que llegaba al piso. Se acomodó de nuevo los aretes y el collar de perlas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Un apuesto joven de cristalinos ojos verdes se encontraba frente a ella mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado.

Y ella se sintió desfallecer.

Harry no emitió sonido alguno mientras veía a Hermione de arriba a abajo hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Te ves preciosa.

-Tú también te ves muy bien - contestó una sonrojada Hermione. – Tomo mi bolso y nos vamos – agregó.

-De hecho tendremos que esperar un poco. Quiero hablar contigo – dijo el ojiverde tomando un aspecto serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó Hermione preocupada.

-No es nada grave. Espero. Siéntate. – señaló hacia el sillón donde se había quedado dormido en el cumpleaños de Hermione y se sentó junto a ella.

Hubo un prolongado momento de silencio hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Me está matando la curiosidad, Harry, por favor habla ya.

-Leí tu lista.- contestó el ojiverde.

- ¿Mi qué?- respondió Hermione desconcertada.

-Tu lista. La de propósitos para este año. Se cayó de tu cartera y yo…- pero Hermione no pudo escuchar más. Su mente comenzó a andar a una velocidad impresionante y se imaginó mil escenarios siniestros que se podían desencadenar de tal suceso. – Hermione, ¿puedes dejar de pensar? Necesito que tu mente esté despejada cuando te diga lo que tengo que decir.

- Harry, yo…- comenzó Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.- soltó Harry de repente- Eres la mujer que ocupa mi mente de día y de noche, la persona que me hace querer ser un mejor hombre, quiero que seas tú quien lleve a mis hijos en su vientre, eres a quien quiero tener a mi lado cuando esté anciano y senil. Y espero de todo corazón que no hayas terminado de cumplir tus propósitos de este año…

La mente de Hermione se detuvo y por un momento no pudo hacer sinapsis del cerebro al habla.

-Hermione, di algo- suplicó Harry.

-Te amo.- contestó Hermione aún en su estado confusional. Elevó la mirada y observó las verdes orbes de Harry y entonces lo pudo ver. Pudo ver el amor puro hacia ella de parte del hombre del que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada. –Te amo.- repitió, esta vez más alto y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, sintió los labios de Harry, exigentes sobre los suyos. Demandando, indagando, provocando sus labios. Harry bordeó con su lengua la comisura izquierda de los labios de la chica y descubrió que le causaban cosquillas y aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, quien reprimió un gemido y respondió al beso. Asaltando, aprehendiendo, memorizando cada rincón de la boca de Harry, la boca que esperaba besar por el resto de sus días.

Cuando necesitaron tomar aire, Harry consideró que era de mayor prioridad explorar el cuello de Hermione con sus labios, la besó por debajo de la mandíbula, siguiendo la línea de sus músculos y separándose sólo para volver a apoderarse de sus labios. Hermione revolvía el cabello de Harry con sus manos, conociendo, sujetándose a sus mechones mientras él rodeaba su cintura y la empujaba hasta quedar recostados en el sillón.

Hermione comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la delgada corbata negra que adornaba el cuello de Harry. Éste, al ver la acción de la chica, se quitó el saco y lo dejó caer en algún lugar de la sala. Hermione rió ante el entusiasmo de Harry y él respondió besando sus hombros y sus clavículas. Hermione lanzó lejos la corbata de Harry y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, acariciando sus hombros conforme se abría paso. Sintió cómo Harry quitaba las horquillas de su cabello mientras la besaba y decidió darle una mano hasta dejar libre la cascada de rizos castaños.

Harry se levantó del sillón y Hermione se desconcertó por un par de segundos hasta que sintió uno de los brazos de Harry por debajo de su rodilla y otro rodeando su espalda. La joven soltó una risa y se sujetó al cuello de Harry, quien aprisa, los dirigió a la habitación y colocó a Hermione sobre la cama. Ella era una visión. Sonrojada, el pelo desordenado, con el vestido descolocado, dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos y con la mirada de deseo que sabía que él mismo tenía. Mientras la miraba, Harry se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre los labios de su amante.

Hermione sentía que el calor que tenía en el pecho iba a quemar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Tanta felicidad no podía ser legal. Los besos de Harry se hicieron más demandantes y ella estaba extasiada de cumplirle. Hermione sacó la camisa de Harry y ágilmente los volteó hasta quedar ella encima de él. Besó el masculino cuello hasta bajar a sus clavículas y después rodear con su lengua las tetillas de Harry. El joven gimió sonoramente lanzando una alerta a los sentidos de Hermione, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba y el placentero calor se iba formando en su vientre. Harry la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a buscar a tientas la cremallera del vestido hasta que Hermione tomó su mano y la llevó hacia su costado izquierdo, donde Harry bajó el cierre hábilmente. Hermione se puso de pie y el vestido resbaló de su cuerpo, dejándola solamente en un sostén sin tirantes que resaltaba su bien formado busto y unas pequeñas bragas de encaje rojo a juego con el sostén.

Harry creyó que iba a morir en ese momento.

- Así que rojo… Espero seriamente que estuvieras pensando en usarlo de ritual de año nuevo para conseguir mi amor y no a alguien más para olvidarme – bromeó Harry mientras se incorporaba.

- ¿Acaso eso importa ahora?- contestó Hermione mientras se sacaba los tacones dorados, dejándolos a un lado del vestido.

- No.- respondió Harry sonriendo.- ya eres solo mía.- Y sentado en el borde de la cama, jaló a Hermione hacia él y comenzó a besarle el vientre, circulando su ombligo con la lengua mientras ella revolvía su cabello. Harry la jaló aún más y Hermione se sentó sobre su regazo con cada pierna colgando a un lado de las de él, mientras que volvía a reclamar la boca de Harry como suya. Él pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta bajar a su trasero, donde estrujó cada una de las nalgas y Hermione movió hacia delante su cadera, dejando que su centro hiciera contacto con el prominente bulto que sobresalía del pantalón de Harry. Ambos gimieron con fiereza ante tal sensación. Harry la levantó sujetándola del trasero y la colocó sobre la cama, para después desabrochar rápidamente su cinto, desabotonar el pantalón y quitarse en un solo movimiento el pantalón y los bóxers.

-Wow.- atinó a decir Hermione mientras observaba el miembro de Harry completamente erecto. Aunque Hermione no había tenido un largo historial de amantes, sabía que definitivamente Harry había sido mucho mejor dotado que el promedio.

-Mi ego te lo agradece.- contestó Harry mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y admiró la belleza del joven. Era el cuerpo de un hombre: hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, un abdomen no muy musculoso, pero sí bien tonificado. Y era todo suyo. Sintió cómo se humedecía ante tal pensamiento.

Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento al recostarse sobre ella, poniendo los brazos a cada lado y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Volvió a bajar por su cuello, pero ahora se abrió paso rápidamente hasta su pecho. Besó los erectos pezones de Hermione sobre el encaje y ella juró que era lo más excitante que había sentido en su vida. Con los dientes Harry jaló la tela del sostén, revelando lentamente su seno izquierdo. Harry lo besó, lamió, succionó y Hermione creyó que iba a morir de placer. Sus silenciosos gemidos fueron tomando mayor volumen y se transformaron en un grito cuando Harry mordió suavemente su pezón izquierdo mientras acariciaba y pellizcaba su seno derecho. Hermione no aguantó más, se incorporó y rápidamente se despojó del sostén para que Harry pudiera explorar a gusto.

-Eres hermosa. No te merezco.- dijo Harry antes de descender sobre su pezón derecho y atacarlo con lengüetazos. Hermione gimió con fuerza y rodeó las caderas de Harry con sus piernas, arqueando la espalda y empujando su sexo cubierto en encaje contra el expuesto miembro de Harry.

Él gruñó ante la sensación y se incorporó para tomar la tanga de Hermione por los bordes y romper el encaje de la última prenda que la cubría. Hermione gimió fuertemente al sentir cómo uno de los dedos de Harry se introducía en ella y comenzaba a trazar círculos en su interior. Harry introdujo otro dedo y utilizó su pulgar para rodear de una forma dolorosamente lenta el clítoris de la chica. Hermione volvió a arquear la espalda y Harry no pudo más. Tomó a Hermione de las caderas y colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros y Hermione creyó que explotaría de placer al ver a Harry bajar sus labios hasta el centro de la chica. Harry volvió a besar, morder, lamer y succionar hasta que Hermione comenzó a temblar y dejó que la onda de placer se esparciera por todo su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió satisfecho al ver a Hermione desternillada de placer, con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos acariciando sus pezones. Ante esta visión no aguantó más y la tomó de nuevo por las caderas y se introdujo en ella con una sola embestida. Hermione, quien aún no se recuperaba del orgasmo anterior, se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas y se comenzó a mover contra las caderas de Harry. Rápidamente encontraron su ritmo y Harry la penetró una y otra vez lenta y profundamente.

Hermione decidió que su paso era muy lento y los giró hasta quedar ella sobre él. Le sonrió pícaramente y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, mientras él la acercó más y capturó uno de sus pechos en su boca. Esto mandó a Hermione al límite y comenzó a moverse apresuradamente sobre la cadera de Harry. La boca de Hermione demando atención por parte de la de él y el baile de sus lenguas se acompasó con el de sus cuerpos. Hermione aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas mientras Harry sujetaba su cintura y ella se estrujaba los pechos sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Harry miraba embelesado cómo las hermosas prominencias de su mujer rebotaban conforme ella cabalgaba sobre él. Pronto Hermione sintió cómo el calor volvía a construirse en su vientre y tras un par de embestidas alcanzó su segundo orgasmo. Ante tal visión, Harry liberó toda la tensión acumulada en su pelvis y se dejó rendir ante el placer.

Hermione se dejó caer flácidamente sobre él y le quitó el sudoroso flequillo que se pegaba en su frente. Depositó un beso en su cicatriz.

-Eso fue…- comenzó Hermione sin lograr llevar aire a sus pulmones para continuar articulando palabras.

-Increíble.- concluyó Harry igualmente sin aliento.

Ella se recostó de frente hacia él y Harry la atrajo hacia sí. Ella acariciaba su mejilla y le revolvía el pelo, mientras él descendía por su costado, desde el borde de su seno hasta la curva de su cadera y de vuelta hacia arriba. Jamás rompieron la conexión de sus miradas. Harry la abrazó y Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras él depositaba un beso en su pelo.

-Te amo- dijo Harry en un suspiro.

-Yo más- contestó Hermione sonriendo contra el pecho de Harry- Y me da mucho gusto que no haya cumplido todos mis propósitos de este año.

-Entre mis propósitos de este año está una boda… - comenzó Harry dubitativamente.

Hermione levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Yo también podría poner una boda en mi lista de este año.- finalizó antes de volver a su posición anterior. Harry la aprisionó más hacia él y sonrió.

Definitivamente iba a ser un muy buen año.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

TADÁ! Volví! Y además, aquí está mi primer lemmon. Ni yo puedo creer que lo escribí. Mil gracias a todos los que han estado desde el principio y me han impulsado a seguir escribiendo. Gracias también a los nuevos lectores que creen en mis historias. Creo que este año será más tranquilo y podré dedicarle más tiempo a escribir, así que espero verlos seguidos en este 2013.

Mis mejores deseos, que tengan un año lleno de salud, felicidad, trabajo y amor. Feliz 2013!


End file.
